


Fictober18 #3 - “How can I trust you?”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Prompt Fic, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Another possibility of what could have happened after Felicity turned down Oliver's marriage proposal at Barry and Iris' rehearsal party.





	Fictober18 #3 - “How can I trust you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“How can I trust you? You don’t trust me.” Felicity felt broken as she walked away from the love of her life. But she couldn’t marry a man who didn’t trust her.

 

Oliver watched Felicity walk away dumbstruck. Felicity loved him, of that he had no doubt. Yet, she said no. She thought he didn’t trust her. After all this time - he really thought they moved past this. She had been willing to take steps to get back together before the island…

 

“Hey man, you alright?” Barry seemed to have come out of nowhere but then he did that on the regular. 

 

“No.” Oliver couldn’t even attempt to lie. He needed to find Felicity. They needed to talk now. They needed each other during a time like this when they were both shaken. Felicity was not okay. He needed to be there for her. “I’m sorry, Barry I have to go. Felicity sends her regards as well.” Oliver left before the fastest man alive could stop him.

 

*****

 

Oliver was outside on the sidewalk before he realized he had no idea where Felicity was staying. He knew she was supposed to stay with Iris and the other bridesmaids but where she didn’t tell him. He looked down at his phone, tried her number again. It went to voicemail after three rings, he hung up before leaving another desperate message.

 

Oliver paced back and forth on the sidewalk before suddenly realizing he could call Digg. 

 

John picked up on the first ring. “Hey Oliver, thought you’d be partying tonight.”

 

Oliver sighed. “Not exactly. Digg, can you ping Felicity’s phone? I need to find her. She’s not picking up.”

 

“Oliver has something happened to Felicity? Should I come now?” Diggle kept his tone calm.

 

Oliver knew despite Diggle’s calm tone he was freaking out. This was Felicity they were talking about. “No, Digg. Felicity’s fine we just had a little disagreement. I need to track her down to make sure she’s okay.”

 

“A disagreement?” John’s knuckle cracking could be heard on the phone. “ Oliver, what did you do?”

 

Oliver thought for a moment of what to say then quickly decided on the truth. “I asked her to marry me. She said no.”

 

“She said no? You know she didn’t mean that, right? Felicity loves you to the moon and back. You have to go find her. You need to talk it out.” Diggle pulled a full Yoda.

 

“I agree. Which is why I asked you to ping her phone.” Oliver starting to get more agitated. He knew in his gut Felicity needed him. Trust was so important. She thinks I don’t trust her. Why would she think that? I trust her with my life! I trust her with everything always.

 

Digg’s hands tapping on the keyboard. “Doing the trace now Oliver, it should only take a moment”

 

“Digg, can I ask you something?” Oliver’s voice caught.  “I need you to be honest.”

 

“Sure. What’s up? Wait, I got her. She’s at the Marriott on Winchester, let me see if she’s registered there if so I’ll get you a room number.” Digg began typing again.

 

Oliver laughed, “I didn’t know you knew how to hack. I’m getting in a taxi now.” Oliver told the driver to head to the Marriott.

 

“Felicity showed me some tricks over the years. She called them self-preservation, in case she ever needed help.” Digg spoke with a smile in his voice. “Didn’t you want to ask me something?”

 

Oliver sighed. “Yeah, Felicity told me she couldn’t marry me because I don’t trust her. Digg, I trust Felicity with everything. I’ve been racking my brain trying to figure out where that came from. Can you think of a reason, she might think this?” Oliver paid the taxi driver, stood looking up at the hotel. He waited for Digg’s answer.

 

“Yes.” Digg paused.

 

“Don’t leave me in suspense,” Oliver replied dryly. What did Digg know that he didn’t?

 

“You’re not going to like this Oliver.” Digg let out a breath. “You need to talk to Felicity about William.” 

 

Oliver suddenly felt defensive. “Felicity loves William!”

 

“Man, I know she does. Just like she loves you. Go talk to her she is in room 320. Tell her you trust her. Make sure she hears you.” Digg hangs up.

 

*****

 

Oliver races up to room 320, he takes the stairs, no time for the elevator. When he’s stood in front of the door, he’s suddenly very nervous. He lifts his hand to knock. The door opens.

 

Felicity was dressed in Tardis pajama pants, blue tank top and his hoodie. Oliver could see her eyes were puffy from crying beneath her glasses. 

 

“Oliver, I was going....” She looked surprised for a moment. Then threw her arms around him. She knew it made no sense but she needed to feel his warmth right now. She needed her best friend to comfort her. 

 

Oliver squeezed her tightly against him. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered in her ear. Felicity began to cry on his shoulder. He moved them back into the room closing the door behind him.

 

He looked over Felicity to see the couch, Oliver scooped Felicity up bridal style carrying her to the couch. He kept her on his lap once they were seated. He kissed her cheek, her forehead and finally her lips. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes, “I love you, always. Nothing is going to change that. But we need to talk.”

 

Felicity nodded. She really couldn’t trust herself to speak. Plus, she knew she never wanted to have this conversation. Oliver deserved the truth no matter how selfish and stupid she was.

 

Oliver gave her an encouraging smile. “I’ll talk first, okay?”

 

Again Felicity nodded but she also managed to say “yes.”

 

“I love you and I need you to hear me when I say I trust you. I’m not saying this to belittle your feelings. I know, I did something to make you doubt that. I trust you. I really do. Are you ready to tell me why you don’t think I trust you? Maybe I can explain.” Oliver kissed Felicity’s forehead.

 

Felicity began to cry again. “I’m sorry,” she managed to get out. Oliver let her cry for a few minutes. Felicity took a couple of deep breathes. “Okay, I’m worried what I’m going to say will make you see me differently. But I have to tell you.”

 

Oliver nodded. He took Felicity’s hand to offer her support.

 

“I know you love me. I know you trust me with many things, including your life. But I don’t think...I don’t think you trust me with William.” Felicity paused.

 

Oliver was taken aback. He knew Digg said it was about William but he was still shocked. “Why?” He managed to mumble.

 

“When we came back from the island we agreed that you should focus on William and I should stay away. I still think that was the right choice. But later...it felt like...like you weren’t sure. I wanted to ask but I didn’t want to add to your stress - you had so much going on so I just left it and I continued to doubt. I tried to broach it once when you came back from your trip with Slade. I honestly wasn’t sure you would be okay with me hanging out with William. You were but I just couldn’t trust it. Maybe I couldn’t trust that you trusted me. I’m sorry Oliver, I’m not trying to say I’m more important than William. I’m just...confused and not sure. And if you don’t trust me, a marriage...a marriage wouldn’t work.” Felicity searched Oliver’s face to see if he understood any of what she said. “Oliver…”

 

“No, I need to talk now.” Oliver kissed Felicity’s forehead.  “Felicity you are not selfish. I am so sorry that I was not clear that I trust you implicitly with William. In fact, I plan on you being his stepmother. There is no one alive, I trust more with him. I’m just so sorry that I didn’t notice any of this going on. Don’t think I missed you offering me an easy out with the whole, you were stressed thing. There is no excuse. I have to do better. We have to do better. We can’t keep things to ourselves. I’m here forever, baby and I’m pretty sure you are too. I know what it’s like to be scared you might lose someone because of things you did. It’s awful. I NEVER want you to feel that way. Your feelings are your feelings and you felt like I didn’t trust you. I understand why you said no to my marriage proposal but don’t think I won’t ask again. But first, we need to work on rebuilding our trust. Then we will get married. What do you think?” 

 

Felicity looked deep into Oliver’s eyes. “I love you, Oliver Queen. You are the best man I have ever met. I want to marry you. I think we should have a long engagement - or at least longer engagement. And once we were are both sure, I want to be your wife for the rest of my life. How does that sound?”

 

“That sounds like I just got engaged.” Oliver beamed with happiness. His future would be with the love of his life. 


End file.
